Frozen Kisses
by thebraveandtheloony
Summary: REVAMP COMING FOR 2009! Sorry for the wait! It seems that nothing in her life ever went her way. Rin's been tossed around like a sickness noone wanted, until she ended up in a school for humans and demons.
1. My New 'Home'

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Inu-Yasha, But I wish I did... But don't we all!!!!

_I dare not feel for you'll hurt me._

_I dare not touch for you'll break me._

_I dare not hear, or I'll hear thier screams.'_

_I dare not speak, for you'll find me._

_I dare not love, for you'll break my heart._

Dear Diary,

Hello, I'm Rin. I'm introducing myself because your brand new. I used to have another diary, but it was the victim of those who don't understand, that I don't talk. Yes, I don't talk. I haven't since my parents died. No, they didn't die. They were murdered. I was there, I saw. The people who murdered my parents didn't know I was there. In the closet. Hiding. It was something me and my father did often. I would always hide, and he would always find me. Funny thing, I was only 6 and I always hid in the closet. Some say I was only 6, I couldn't remember everything perfectly. But I do. I don't think you can watch someone you love so much die and not remember every muscle on thier face that moved, as they did. I remember, my father's bloody hand reaching for the cracked door of the closet, he knew I was there. My name was the last word he ever said. After, hearing my name leave his lips I never spoke again. I've seen no need to. Once I entered the system I was no longer a person. I am not Rin. I am 838892067. So I'm off to my new foster home. I wonder how long I'll stay this time. Before they toss me off, sick of my silence. Not understanding. Just like the school children. They are simple, carefree school children. They call me the odd girl that doesn't talk. The Mute. They don't understand. None of them. They never will. So you have to keep to yourself, Let no one see you. They don't understand, those school children. So carefree, so happy, so simple. It's how you survive in my world. I feel, I've always felt so different from them. I could never belong. We have only 30 minutes until we get to my new "home". I'm on this strange silver bus, we're in the middle of no where. I wonder where exactly it's taking me.

Truly Yours Always,

Rin

Chapter 1: New Home

She couldn't help but stare at the huge building they were driving up to. 'Where are they taking me! This can NOT happening.' If she could talk, she'd have told the driver he'd taken a wrong turn, but what was she to do. Rin gulped as she looked at the courtyard of what was the Shikon School of the Gifted and Talented. At least that was what the sign said. It was beautiful, green grass, trees everywhere. They passed a giant fountain, as the bus stopped.

Rin just looked at the bus driver, who nodded and began to get her bags. Rin could feel her heart pound, she'd never been this close to anything so... Rich. Rin closed her eyes a moment as she stepped off the bus bravely, as usual showing no sign of her nervousness. Rin followed the driver into the large doors of the building.

'So they decided to put me into a boarding school! Who do they think they are?! I'm 16 and I would like to think I have some say in my life! 'Rin stalked down the long unfamilar paths that were suppose to lead to her new dorm. 669 Dorm C. She wanted to get there, unpack and go to bed. At least, she wouldn't have to worry about finding a way to get to school (Her other foster parents hadn't cared.) She lived at one. Rin walked up to a house that she figured was her dorm, for the fact that it had 669 on the door.

Rin took off the bracelet on her wrist which now held a key, she inserted the key in the lock, then jumped back at a small creaking sound. Rin's eyes widened as she stared at the door, the nine had fallen to form 666. Rin's hands began to shake slightly as she turned the key, opening the foor quickly. She found out the lights were on. But didn't stick around to find out why, she ran straight into Dorm C.

For some reason she'd never been able to sleep passed 6 am, not since she could remember. No matter how tried she was. Rin pulled the covers from her legs, exposing herself to the cold. She stood up yawning, as she stratched her head, she was the perfect picture of girlhood. Her pajamas were almost swallowing her whole, the arms about 2 inches to long, but her legs being to long for her figure the pajamas legs were too short.

Nothing ever fit her perfectly, her body, in her opinion, being so wierd. Her arms and legs to long and lanky, her hips too narrow, she was too skinny, her breasts too big for her body, her feet too large, she could go on. Rin dragged her feet into the bathroom (Taking a towel, her toothbrush, and soaps.) and stripped, turning on the cold.

Rin stepped into the shower, loving the exhilerating rush of the cold waking her sleep filled body. Rin brushed her teeth, she grabbed her towel, drying off, wrapping it around her as she opened the door. She fell backward, her mouth open in a silent scream, there was a demon boy with red hair and pointy ears, his green eyes looking at her oddly as he held a knife.

"Oh! Sorry, I... thought you were an intruder.. You must be the new girl right? Erin?" The boy smiled, but noticed she only stared at the knife, he set it down, and Rin stood up holding the towel tighter around her, she just nodded to him. "Good, I'm Shippo, it's nice to met you,Erin" The boy held out his hand, Rin took it quickly and then ran passed him into her room.

Another boy with black hair in a pony tail, brown eyes, and freckles on his nose, yawned as he stepped up to Shippo,"Hey,was it the 666 demons again, Shippo?" Shippo smiled at his best bud,"No, Kohaku, It was something alot more dangerous." "What's that?" "Our pretty new roomate."

((A/N: HEY! Plz Read & Review it's an annoyingly short chapter but I've written three so plz read them all and R&R!!!! I would love it!! Tell me if I should continue or delete this story! Is it worth it? ))


	2. Classes and Flashbacks

_Some say dreams are your wishes, others say thier the future, but then there's the past..._

Chapter 2: Classes and Flashbacks

Rin had gone back to her room to find that her closet could talk, it asked her if she'd wanted her uniform. All she could do was nod, then she was scanned and she looked at herself, blinking. She wore a long almost jacket like white dress ,that had a cloaklike jacket with a hood with orange strip on it, her gloves fingerless, elbow length, buttoned up by brass buttons with orange at the wrist and end, she had knee high white boots, the gloves had a brass odd sign just above the wrist. Rin's long black hair had a white head band threw it, she yanked it off and used a white ponytail to make one pigtail on the right side of her head, yet not all on the side was put up.

It was an odd hair-do but she'd always worn it like that. Rin sighed at her uniform, she'd never worn anything so elaborate before. Rin looked at the clock and blinked, almost 7. Rin ran out the door, she was to report to the front building to get a tour and a schedule.

She wondered if they'd got her schedule wrong. Instead of Reading and Math, she got, Study Reincarnate, Demonic Power, Combat Training(Special Weapontry/Partner), Healing, Telekinetic Training, etc.! On top of that it was all AP! Advanced Placement! Why did they think she was going to know any of this?!? Rin felt as if she was part of some cruel joke, and she was the only one not laughing.

It was then she felt something solid, then she was sprawled on the floor, her palms holding her up from behind. Rin looked up, and up, to stare at a demon at least seven feet tall, he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His gold eyes, the long white hair, and his long robe, she looked him in the eyes. The gold seemed so... She saw wolves. Biting tearing ripping eating people. She could hear thier screams of terror in her head,the last sound they ever heard, growling.

"You insolent, human! How dare you touch the Lord and not be humble!" Horrifying visions of wolves, subceded to reveal a short toad demon with a odd staff, Rin just looked at him, then noticed the gold demon and her weren't alone. There were others there. The toad demon, a beautiful woman with red eyes, holding fans, a girl about her age with white hair and empty black eyes holding a mirror, a pretty female demon in a slutty like black dress with a comb, there were quite a few more male demons.

"Speak,human! Apologize!" The toad screeched as Rin turned her attention back to him. Rin saw his staff one with an old man and a maiden carved into it, he raised his staff to her when she did not speak, Rin grabbed the staff a orange light glowing from her hand as she whacked the toad over the head, knocking him out.

Rin then looked up at the gold demon and bowed slightly in apology, she took out her schedule and pointed to her first class Healing. The gold demon merely nodded pointing to a small building to the east. Rin smiled slightly in thanks as she turned and ran off.

She went to Healing, now there was that combat training thing. Rin looked around as she stepped into the room full of different types of weapons. She saw that the teacher was a female cat demon, with dark brown hair and green eyes (she seemed to young to be a teacher. She looked only 19). Rin bowed slightly as she looked around the classroom, there was a pretty black haired girl with a green skirt and carried a bow, a exotic beauty with light brown hair and eyes with magenta eyeshadow(She wore black and magenta armor and carried a large boomarang.), a mischievious looking hottie with black hair in a small ponytail and an earring in one ear(His purple eyes wandering to the exotic beauty) , the handsome devil with white hair and gold eyes.. wait white hair and gold eyes... Rin stared at the guy in red with an old beat up looking sword, then blinked as she turned her gaze forward toward the teacher Miss Kitu.

Then she saw her roomate Shippo enter with a guy with freckles in black and teal armor and with a wicked looking chain blade, Kitu spoke to her,"Oh yes, You must be Erin Elizabeth." Rin shook her head then got a piece of paper and wrote RIN. "Oh then Rin, It's nice to met you. Class this is Rin Lei." Everyone stood up and introduced themselves, the monk was Miroku, the half-demon Inu Yasha, the exotic beauty was demon slayer Sango, the pretty girl was the Miko Kagome, and the guy with freckles was Sango's younger brother Kohaku, another demon slayer.

Miss Kitu smiled at her showing her catlike fangs,"Miss Rin, everyone here has thier own special abilities.Kagome can use the Sacred Arrow it only strikes evil. Sango and Kohaku are one of the few humans who can fight demons and live. Inu Yasha is a hanyou with his sword the Tetsiga. Miroku has his staff, spiritual powers, and his wind tunnel. You, Rin, are what they call Telekinetic, a very odd power, actually it's only been seen once before. You have a special bond with demons that allows you to learn thier abilities and know thier minds. Example, If you were to fight me right now Rin, you'd probably be just as matched as me. My reflexs and almost knowing my next move." Rin just stared at her, this woman was either insane or becoming that way quickly. Miss Kitu handed Rin a pair of daggers,"Use them well, for in the next 10 seconds you will be sent for Partner testing."

Rin stared, what the hell was partner testing, why would she need a knife!?' Rin blinked only to find herself alone, in a forest ,the birds chirping cheerfully, Rin looked around quickly, great now she was going insane. At least she thought so until the birds around her were silent. Rin turned around to see bugs that were way to big for bug spray! Rin took an involuntary step back as she saw the poisonous insects in front of her, now what was she going to do.


	3. Partners

_Your partner should be someone you can count on to watch your back, not stab it._

Chapter 3: Partners

Use Them Well. Rin thought as she remembered the words of Miss Kitu, she pulled out the daggers from her belt, her hands shaking a bit. She'd only held a knife once before, and that was when she wanted out. Out of this world. But now she was doing it not to take her life, but to save it. The bees moved so fast , Rin was surprised she could see them. Rin jumped out to the way as a bee shot a stinger her way. Then Rin shocked herself by moving as fast as the bees and chopping them threw, each one in a graceful, yet deadly movement. Rin stared at the split bodies of the once deadly insects.

It was then she'd heard it, the low growl that haunted her nightmares. RIn didn't even have to turn around to know that it was the one thing that she feared... Wolves. Rin took a deep breathe but her lungs hurt when she breathed. They were frozen in sheer terror. Rin didn't care how foolish it was she ran. Ran like she'd never ran in her life, knowing the fate that awaited her. She knew what being attacked by wolves felt like, yet she didn't know how she knew. She could see the visions of it flashing before her eyes, the horror, the pain, then the darkness. As she ran threw the river she slipped, scrapping her knes against the rocks. She got up with quickly with a bit of a limp as she ran. But a wolf jumped at her it's fangs tearing into her arm, she would have yelled in pain. Rin knew she was going to die. But she refused to give up that easy. Rin got up and ran. But she knew that was soon ,when she couldn't run anymore, she'd be eaten.

It was when she'd given up hope, she'd seen him. Rin ran to him bowing slightly as he turned his golden eyes on her, Rin ran and grabbed his arm, silently pleading to him, pointing in the direction of the wolves. His eyes traveled from the terror in her eyes (For her face wouldn't show it) to the blood dripping down her arm to the scraps on her knees.

It was her. The human girl, who never spoke, the one with that odd pigtail on the side of her head. The one who'd touched the staff no human should be able to touch. The one he'd never seen before in his life, yet she seemed so familar. She stood before him now, her eyes filled with the terror he'd expected her to have when she looked at him, yet she didn't. The smell of her blood seemed to make his claws itch to kill something. There was something about this girl that seemed to cry out to be protected, he had the urge to protect her. He knew what it was before it reached them, his nose had told him as much. He merely raised his claws slicing them all in one simple movement. He looked back to Rin who he expected to be horrified, but she just looked at him, a small smile on her face.

He just looked at her, long black hair, light brown eyes, tall for a human girl... Before he could examine her more he turned away. Walking down the path, it was a moment or two before he heard her footsteps hurry after him.

"What is your name girl?" He demanded, his voice vague yet cold. She looked up at him, _He just saved my life, I at least owe him my name. _It was then a rasping noise came from her mouth. He looked at her from the corner of his eye,"What was that?" She then cleared her throat as if she were attempting something difficult,"Rin." Her voice sounded raspy and rusty from disuse, it had been the first time in 8 years she'd talked.


	4. Only Human

Chapter 4: Only Human

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha just the plot and such... and the cliffhangers.

The silence didn't bother him all that much. It was actually comforting to know she wasn't one of those who never stopped talking, even to themselves. Like Jaken, the annoying little toad demon, who never let him be. This was at least a vacation. . .

"What is your name?", a quiet, sweet voice interrupted the demon lord's thoughts, which was more than most men would do. Gold orbs met liquid brown ones, she didn't seem afraid of him, he couldn't smell fear mingled with her scent of wild flowers and fresh rain.

"Sesshoumaru." He gazed at Rin as she opened her mouth to say something, when the voice of thier principal filled the air. "Attention all Students, it seems the 2 hours of finding your partner has passed. If you don't wish to be with the person your with, too bad! Take a good look at the person next to you, you'll be with them for quite sometime. Now we will test you compatibility. Prepare to transfer." Rin looked around the forest in confusion, her gaze turned questinoingly on Sesshoumaru. "If you'd have been here for orintation, things wouldn't be so confusing now." Rin felt his direct cut, but it only succeeded in making her feel defensice, "I didn't even know I was going to be here until I arrived."

Rin kneeled to the ground examining a small bunch of wild flowers, there were wild daisies amoung them, her 2nd favorite. "Do you have a transfer module?" Rin blinked, a flower held at her nose, she was the picture of innocence, even if she didn't know it,"Whatever is that?" Short beeps began to fill the air, as Rin offered Sesshoumaru a flower. "What would I want with that?" "They're more useful, than you think." Sesshoumaru looked at her bright, wasy smile, his cold words didn't seem to have any effect on her. His clawed hand carefully took the flower from her, as the slow beeps grew rapid. Sesshouarmu looked at Rin, his fold eyes were vacant as suual, but Rin could tell he was debating something.

Rin turned to pick another pretty flower it or herself this time. When her arm was grabbed, and seh was pulled quickly into his embrace. "Don't be so shocked. You don't have a transfer module, and if I don't hold you, you'll be left behind, with the wolves." Rin shivered, not only with terror at the thought of wolves, but at this beign the first time since her father was killed, that she'd been held. Just like before she was in a different loacation, it was definitely not the pretty green woods, from before. This was a long winding road, that wound around a moutain, a very scary and creepy mountain. "You can let go now." Rin looked at her hands, which had involuntarily clenched, grasping the cloth of Sesshoumaru's sleeves. Color bloomed on her cheeks, as she thought he must think her a coward for being afraid of what she could not even see.

Rin slowly began to walk toward the mountain, "It would take forever to walk with you." Rin turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru, "What do you suppose we do then?" Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, he could have easily been rid of her. He could ahve left her behind in the forest, but he couldn't. Now he could leave her here, as he made his way up the mountain,but her eyes were so full of trust, he knew, yet again, he couldn't. "Come here." Rin did without question, but gasped as she was pulled on to his back, bridle style.

He gave Rin a moment to settle in as he hooked her knees with his arms, her arms around his neck. Rin clung to him as he launched into the air, jumping from cliff to cliff of the moutain, with clear ease. Rin refused to whimper, after a moment or two she was surprised to find, she'd gotten used to the air rushing around them. Rin felt a smile tug at her l ips, she didn't feel so scared anymore. She looked at Sesshoumaru, his beautiful face black as always, his silver hair mixing with her own in the wind.

Rin slowly began to release her grip on Sesshoumaru, she unhooked her arms from his neck. She put her arm out like a plane, as she felt the air rushing over her, she laughed, like she hadn't in years. The joyful sound spilling from her, and the fact that she was no longer holding on made Sesshoumaru look over his shoulder at her. Sesshoumaru had to stare at the pure bliss on Rin's face, how could someone be so happy over osmething so simple. Foolish Human, Sesshoumaru thought as he looked forward.

About 10 more cliffs later, Sesshoumaru landed at what seemed to be the top of the mountain. He crouched down a moment as Rin climbed off his back. "Finally!" Rin grinned, stretching, when she felt a chill go down her spinek, and a feeling of something evil. She turned around, staring at the huge palace, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Sesshoumaru could feel RIn's surprise, "So you can sense the demonic aura." This was surprising, since the aura was meant to be hidden, he, himself, could barely sense it. Rin just nodded, "It feels evil if that's what you mean."

Then she felt something pull her toward the castle. I was so strong it almost made her physcially fall over. For some unknown reason, she began to run toward the castle, when she'd reached the gate was when something had jumped at her from above. Rin surprised her self by jumping out of the way, as her eyes reaised to see the land explode, where she used to be. Rin wanted to scream, that hole in the fround could have been her! Instead, Rin felt her hands automatically drew her daggers, the blades close to her wrists, hidden behind her arms.

Rin looked at her attacker, it was a female wolf demon, with red hair in pigtails and her lively green eyes glaring. The two females ran to meet each other, fists flying as the wolf attacked, Rin blocked. Then she thrust her fist forward aiming slightly away from the demon's face, then jumped back. The wolf was about to laugh at Rin's pitiful aim when a gash appeared on her cheek, the demon fasped touching her bloodied cheek. "How did you-" Rin didn't hear the rest, she was too busy staring at her hands, did she just do that?

Sesshoumaru, who was no standing on the roof of the entrance, had seen teh attck, he couldn't have been more shocked that this human girl, Rin, could go against the speed of the wolf demon, who he knew as a student, Ayame. A moment ago he was prepared to have to save the human girl. But now who needed to be saved? "Ayame?", a vioce that he recognized as that of the wolf prince, Koga. Koga jumped to Ayame's side examining her cut, Ayame glared at him,"I'm fine. I can take care of myself!" "Obviously." Koga said sarcastically, Ayame growled, pulling away, "Leave me be!"

Koga's ice blue eyes turned to Rin, he sniffed the air. "But your human!" Rin blinked at him, she knew if they planned to turn on her, she'd be doomed. She was able to take the female, but that'd surprised her, more than it surprised anyone else. But both? The man took a step toward her, his hand reahcing for her. Rin was prepared to step back, when soft, silvery hair brushed against her. She looked to see Sesshoumaru standing boredly between her and the male, his hand grasping the one Koga had extended toward her.

Koga was staring,"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" "What I do is none of your concern, wolf. Thought, Obviously, I'm here for the same reason you are." "Partner Testing? But you've never found one..." Koga paused, his eyes shifting from Sesshoumaru to Rin, then to Sesshoumaru."... Her! But She's Only A Human!" "A weak, defenseless human!" Ayame growled, her pride wounded more than anything. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes gazed at her cheek, "No so defenseless." Ayame visiblely tensed at his implied insult. Rin looked at the three demons, talking about her as if she wasn't standing here not even five feet away.

"Hey I'm sorry for being human, but it's really something I had no control of!" Sesshoumaru looked at her, she was either brave or foolish to stand up to three demons by herself. He saw her eyes had a flicker of anger in them. Kofa seemed to notice a change in the girl's face too, for her whole face was lite. He took her chin in his hand, moing her head side-to-side, and up-and-down, examining her carefully.

"Quite pretty for a human girl, her eyes are abnormally big though, her mouth too..." Rin could only stare and blsuh, she'd never thought anything wrong with her face before! She looked helplessly to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyes brow wanted badly to twitch. It was when Kofa moved on from her face to her body, when Sesshoumaru had to speak,"Kindly, keepyourhands off."

Sesshoumaru's cold eyes eyes bore into Kofa as Koga's hand went quickly from Rin's arms to his sides. "Sorry, I didn't know it was like that. "It's not. The woman just does not wish to be touched." Rin was the one who'd blushed at the inplication, _'Me and Sesshoumaru?'_ Rin looked at the handsome beautiful demon who'd saved her life and blushed more at the thought. _' Oh, Goddess, I must look like a tomato!' _

Rin looked at Ayame, as she walked to ehr, looking at6 the damage she'd caused, "I'm really, really sorry I hurt you! But you attacked me and I..." RIn looked so worried and sincere, Ayame's heart couldn't help but forgibe her. Ayame smiled,"It's all right. I did Iattackyou, Sorry for it, I thought you were one of the minons here." By now Sesshoumaru adn Kofa were watching the two, neither seemed to notice as Rin continued,"I've never hurt anyone in my life! I can't believe I did that!" Ayame looked at her, as if she'd grown a third head, but looking at her she couldn't doubt that she, indeed, had never hurt anyone.

Ayame looked at Sesshoumaru, "She's cute, and as innocent as they come. Better watch over this one." The tone she'd ended the sentence with made it clear, she meant if he didn't, he'd answer to her. So he wasn't the only one who the girl inspired protective feelings in, that comforted him a bit. Rin didn't know what it was, but she could feel something change in the air. It was a wary feeling, that made the little hairs stand up on the back of her neck. She knew this feeling well, she'd had it constantly throughout her life, and each time something horrible had happened, or almost happened. Rin looked around carefully, 'What could it be?' Sesshoumaru's nose picked up Rin's sudden change in emotion, he saw her standing rigid, looking around, the look on her face bordered on fear.

Her gaze settled on Kofa, her eyes widened, then she'd jumped at him,"Look out!" She knocked both him and herself to the ground, as an arrow struck the ground so close to them it still cut Rin's thigh enough to draw blood. This didn't have chance to register to anyone as several more arrows were shot in thier direction. Rin and Kofa were on thier feet, as all four of them dodged arrows. RIn really wanted to know what kind of school gave thier students test like this! Just when RIn thought it was over, she looked up to see the hugest cloud of arrows, she could barely see through them! Rin opened her mouth in a silent scream, 'Oh dear Goddess, we're gonna die!'

To Rin's surprise, there was a flash of yellow before her as all the arrows fell to the ground before they reached them. Rin looked to see Sesshoumaru holding a ship that looked like it was made of electricity. Rin gasped as she hurried to Sesshoumaru. Sesshouarmu looked at Rin, who was now standing in front of him, her eyes full with worry. His cool amber eyes followed her gaze to his shoulder, an arrow lodged there. Funny, how he didn't even notice it. "Are you OK? Does it hurt? Do you need help? I'll go get help!" Rin practically babbled in her worry.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her, She hadn't even known him for a whole day, yet she was almsot beside herself over a minor arrow wound. She'd also willingly risked her safety over that wolf, who seh didn't even know the anme of. Sesshoumaru's long graceful fingers wrapped around the sheath of the wrrow, pulling it out in one quick movement, no even flinching. Rin, on the other hand, looked at him, then to the arrow, her hands went quickly to his wound, she was closer to the demon lord than anyone had dared to be in years.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl, who was plastered to him her head only reached to his chest. She oozed the scent of the wild flowers she'd earlier picked, and the scent of fresh rain consumed him, for that moment. Sesshoumaru sensed it then as his arm went behind the girl, as he grasped an arrow between his fingertips, an arrow that was meant to hit Rin in the back.

Sesshoumaru's gaze looked up at the roof at the last of the archers, his faze turning faintly red, as his fingertips glowed freen, melting the arrow into nothing. His threat was apparent as he wrapped his arm around the girl, easily handling her, placing her at his side. Rin blinked, for she'd been examining Sesshouarmu's wound and knew not of what'd happened, "What's wrong?" Rin asked him, worriedly. "Nothing you have to worry about."

Rin accepted this as she went to make sure the two wolf demons were all right. She learned thier names were Koga and Ayame, when she noticed Sesshoumaru walking toward the castle doors. Rin ran after him taking her place at his side, she followed him into the massive palace, from which she got a bad feeling from. Rin waved bye cheerfully to Ayame and Koga, as she blindly followed Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked around,"Do you think we'll run into any of those people again?" Sesshoumaru knew she refered to the archers, Sesshoumaru saw how cowardly they'd ran when they'd seen what he could do,"No, They wouldn't dare." Rin just nodded, as they walked into the darkness in silence for several minutes.

"I really am sorry you know, for being... Only Human.." Rin sounded sad, as she spoke the words. Sesshoumaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye,"Like you said, you can't help it." Rin nodded, looking at the ground,"What's so bad with being human anyway?" "Thier weak, and cowardly. They run from battle. The woman usually cry and faint easily." Seshoumaru said this so coldly, Rin felt teh insult run deep. She stopped her footsteps, as it took Sesshoumaru only two steps to realize she wasn't following him.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Have you ever seen me ever seen me cry or faint?"

"No."

"Then please explain your reason for insulting me? I'm most curious to hear it.

He didn't answer her.

If he wouldn't explain, the least he could do was apologize. But proving him wrong would be enough to repair the damage he'd done to her pride. Rin then hurried after him, that was it, she'd just prove him wrong. Up ahead there were two glowing lights, as Rin headed toward them, she felt the worst chill dow n her spine as she heard her name called... _Rin... Erin... Erin Elizabeth Lei... _Rin swung around looking behind her, she almost shook, but she continued walking.

Sesshoumaru smelled a change in the air, it was a scent that made him angery for some reason, it turned out to be Rin's fear. He looked at her, she looked calm except for the wariness around her eyes, and her hands were clutched together tightly. Sesshoumaru looked at what they finally reached, his hand carefully reaching for the glowing necklaces, that looked very much like dog tags. Sesshoumaru took one and red letter began to glow, **RIN**. Was all it seemed to say, except on teh back it said human female. So it was his partnering tags. Maybe he was stuck with this girl.

Rin took hers looking at Sesshoumaru's name, she looked at Sesshoumaru and held her hand out,"Partner?" Sesshoumaru eyed her hand oddly, after a moment his larger clawed hand, that could break her smaller one without even trying, took her hand gentlely, they shook hands. Rin seemed satisfied as she flashed Sesshoumaru a right smile putting on her necklace. Sesshoumaru put on his. They were transported back to school, so they didn't hear the words whispered behind them... _I've looked for you so long little Rin... Now I've found you.. You are mine.._ The words were lost in the darkness.


End file.
